doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament of Chompions: FINALS with Paul Rust
"Tournament of Chompions: FINALS with Paul Rust" is Episode 97 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Paul Rust. "Tournament of Chompions: FINALS with Paul Rust" was released on March 30, 2017. Synopsis The finale of Munch Madness 2017: Chicken Fight has guest Paul Rust (Netflix's Love) returning to help crown a Chompion. Will Popeyes continue to dominate the competition? Can Wingstop keep alive its Cinderella streak? Does the winner of Fat Chance Kitchen stand a chance in the main competition? One thing's for sure: Commissioner Susser will throw some curve balls that make Mitch and Wiger mad. It all comes down to this! Nick's intro 30,000,000 B.C.E. - fossil records suggest the origin of Phasianids, the largest family of heavy, ground-dwelling birds. 7,000 B.C.E. - a species of Phasianid, the red junglefowl, is domesticated in the Ganges region of India and the Hebei province of China, and would come to be known as the 'chicken'. 1747 C.E. - British writer, Hannah Glasse publishes The Art of Cookery Made Plain and Easy, which contains the earliest known recipe for fried chicken, a dish jointly originated by African-Americans and Scots. 1952 - Colonel Harlan Sanders opens Kentucky Fried Chicken in Salt Lake City, Utah, the first of the fried chicken chains. 2017 - The Doughboys decide which American franchise's chicken reigns supreme to receive the most prestigious award in chain restaurant competition: The Dave Thomas Cup. This week on Doughboys, the finals of Munch Madness: The Tournament of Chompions: Chicken Fight presented by Starburns Industries: Popeyes v. Wendy's v. Wingstop. Let's a-go! Chicken Fight: FINALS A quick recap of the rules: Sides stay on the sidelines and drinks are in the Gatorade jug, also on the sidelines. Only chicken is to be used to decide the winner. The winners from the main bracket led to Wingstop v. Popeyes, but also Wendy's jumped back in as the winner of Fat Chance Kitchen - having previously lost to Wingstop. First of all, Commissioner Susser explained how the voting would work. There are 538 Licktoral Votes in the Licktoral College. Mitch, Nick and Paul are Super-Size Delegates, and each get 100 votes. Prior Tournament guests get 10 votes each, for a total of 100. Fan vote is worth 100 Licktoral votes. Guests and fans could vote for anything in the loser's bracket or the finals. Mitch, Nick and Paul could only vote for the 3 final choices. The remaining 38 votes go to former intern, Yusong. 270 votes are needed to win. Paul Rust got kicked out of the podcast for eating a biscuit, but not before he placed his vote. Armen Weitzman, having received an overwhelming number of 'other' votes by the fans, was given the Heart Of A Chompion Award. There seems to be some confusion about Ryan Perez's vote, but it doesn't affect the outcome. Wendy's received the most Licktoral Votes, and will be given to the Devil because it is so tasty that it would turn him into an angel. As the Chompion, Wendy's will be added to the Dave Thomas Cup! Quotes #hashtags #PumpkinFoodChain #ClassicPerson vs. #UniquePerson #KazaamIMDBBuff